


Terror en la Oficina I

by LizKenobi98



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Fear, Friendship, Humor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizKenobi98/pseuds/LizKenobi98
Summary: Tenía que ser una jodida pesadilla, eso no podía estarle pasando a él y menos en la noche de Halloween. Mi One shot participa del Reto "HALLOWEEN" 2020, del grupo HARMONY (HARRY Y HERMIONE) en Facebook.
Kudos: 2





	Terror en la Oficina I

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Harry Potter, libros y películas son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Mi One shot participa del Reto "HALLOWEEN" 2020, del grupo HARMONY (HARRY Y HERMIONE) en Facebook.
> 
> N/A I: Debido a las múltiples fallas que ha habido en fanfiction en donde no es posible leer de momento nuevas historias y capítulos, publiqué mi reto aquí! Lamentando los inconvenientes, espero que les guste! Ya que me encantó escribirlo!

Ronald Weasley no es de los magos que se pierden una festividad, cada vez que su familia, amigos o el ministerio hacen mención sobre una reunión, es el primero en apuntarse. ¿Por qué no hacerlo? Los banquetes son deliciosos y exquisitos, come hasta que ya no puede, aunque luego llegue a casa quejándose del dolor.

Hoy es la excepción. ¡Por primera vez en seis años no asistirá a la fiesta de los Potter-Granger! ¡Por Merlín injusto!

Desde el primer año de Teddy, Hermione se ha encargo de hacer una fiesta sana de disfraces para niños, Harry y Hermione lo introdujeron a las películas muggles con personajes de horror que en el mundo mágico no existen, como el hombre de la sierra y la máscara de hockey, aún tiene pesadillas con él, a veces imagina que las arañas y él lo persiguen, y ni escondiéndose en el agua está a salvo, el de la máscara de hockey siempre encuentra a sus víctimas o el muñeco asesino con el cuchillo en mano, se negó a tener en casa muñecos como estos, los child's play, recuerda su nombre con claridad. ¡Qué clase de muñecos son esos que no mueren con nada!

Aún así, siguió fascinado queriendo ver las secuelas, que no fueron muy buenas, admitió Hermione, pero él tenía pesadillas, era horrible ver a ese muñeco con cicatrices con una novia matando por cualquier lado.

¡Y ni cómo olvidar al que te visita en sus sueños! ¿Cuál era su nombre? No puede recordar con exactitud, desde que vio aquella película le ha pedido a Luna pociones sin sueños, no quiere que él lo visite en sueños y le clave sus garras, manos de tijera o lo que sea. ¿Por qué seguía accediendo a ver películas de terror con sus amigos los psicópatas?

Ha vivido toda su vida en mundo lleno de magia, pero eso no exenta a que pequeñas actuaciones en el pequeño televisor le causen pesadillas horribles, sus amigos nunca parecen tener miedo, o debe ser porque Hermione termina acurrucada en los brazos de Harry y no expresan bien el miedo, él por su parte se come las palomitas de maíz mientras que se encoge de miedo por lo que está por suceder.

¿Y cuál era esa canción perturbadora?

_Uno, dos, ya viene por ti…_

_Tres, cuatro, cierra bien la puerta…_

¿Por qué diablos se estaba acordando justamente de eso?

Oh, claro, porque hoy es la noche de Halloween y está solo en el Ministerio de Magia, mientras que los Potter tienen una fiesta en casa y su esposa e hijos ya están ahí, con disfraces sanos, ¿eh? Prefiere verlos vestidos de mariposas, flores, árboles, princesas y piratas que esos escalofriantes disfraces de miedo, ¿quién diablos inventó que la noche de Halloween debe ser de miedo?

Ni el troll en primer año lo asustó como ¿Ghostface? El fantasma que te encuentra y usa el manto negro y una cara de asustado.

¡Mierda!

Dejó los papeles en el escritorio y siguió buscando el nombre de los aurores que se graduarán antes de final de año, si hubiera hecho su trabajo como le correspondía, estaría disfrutando de pastelillos, donas, empanadas, dulces, de lo que sea, pero Kingsley había pedido ver el desempeño de los futuros aurores, odio que su mejor amigo no lo presionara, Harry entregó su reporte hace tres semanas, ¿Por qué su amigo no se pudo quedar con él?

Revisó el reloj, son todavía las ocho y media, para las nueve cuarenta y cinco estarán quebrando la piñata que Hermione pone y que los niños la golpeen, ha descubierto que le fascina ese detalle cuando van a las fiestas.

Las diez y media de la noche llegaron y él continúa revisando, bueno, fue parte de su culpa por haber ido a conversar con el guardia en turno, la mayoría de las oficinas han apagado sus luces y el atrio es el único salón verdaderamente iluminado, Ron camino devuelta a su lugar y se sentó en su silla. Quizás si tomara una siesta de diez minutos, nada iba a pasar. En un rato más le quitara los dulces a sus hijos y ya le ha enviado un mensaje a Luna de que le lleve los postres que sobren de la vida.

Sí, dormir es el momento perfecto.

* * *

No sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado, pero se despertó sobresaltado al escuchar el sonido de una televisión prendiéndose. ¿Una televisión en el Ministerio? Frente a él hay una…

¿Qué demonios…? Antes de pensar con más claridad, la luz se ha ido de su oficina, buscó su varita, pero no la encontró.

—Accio varita —Falló miserablemente, su varita no volvió a él—. ¿Quién está ahí? —no hubo respuesta.

La televisión estaba justamente en la entrada de la puerta, era un estorbo, no podía escapar.

—No es una buena broma, Malfoy —Sí, culpar a Draco siempre funcionaba. Sólo él es capaz de querer asustarlo.

La tele no se prendió en ningún canal, estaba desprogramada y solamente emitía sonidos raros, Ron lo odiaba, tener que pararse del sillón y ajustar la antena, hasta que Luna compró un paquete muggle llamado televisión por cable y nunca más tuvo que sufrir por eso, se acercó hasta la televisión, que es lo único que iluminaba la habitación, si la apagaba se quedaba a oscuras. Cuando llegó al frente, cambió de canal, varias veces, en todos fue lo mismo, ninguno se veía.

Intento bajar el volumen porque comenzaba a estresarse y falló miserablemente, parecía escucharse con más fuerza. La puerta estaba atrancada y no pudo salir, y de su oficina no podía aparecer en otro lado.

—Malfoy, ya basta —trató de no asustarse fácilmente. Ya no era un niño que gritaba horrorizado por ver a un mago transformarse en animago.

Regresó a su lugar y se sentó en la silla, mirando la televisión. Como si la retará a verse bien, no espero mucho más, de repente la imagen de un pozo apareció a su vista. ¿Qué demonios? ¿Un pozo y un faro?

No volvió a esperar mucho…

—Ron —escuchó.

Iba a morir, esa noche va a morir de un infarto. Cerró los ojos con fuerza al ver que una mano salía del pozo.

—No es real, no es real. Me quedé dormido, abre los ojos, Ron —se dijo—, abrélos y despertaras en cama con Luna para darle los buenos días.

No sucedió, para cuando acordó, vio a una niña con cabello largo y más feo que el de Hermione cuando iban en primer grado, oh no, que Hermione nunca se enteré que siempre consideró horrible su cabello en aquel tiempo. La niña vestida con una prenda blanca se acercó hasta la televisión, ¿es una película que nunca ha visto? ¿Es real o solo una pesadilla por las películas de terror que vio con sus amigos? ¿Por qué diablos no investigaba lo que sucedía en el mundo muggle?

La televisión se apagó de repente, detrás de ella.

—¡ES UN SUEÑO! —Gritó a la nada cuando vio a un muñeco salir en un triciclo. ¡El muñeco era espantoso!

Cabello rojizo, vestido de negro, piel pálida, no era nada parecido al muñeco asesino. No, éste tenía hoyuelos rojos pintados en sus mejillas, el otro era de cicatrices.

—No eres real —se quitó el cabello y dio un paso para atrás cuando el muñeco dio una vuelta en círculos por la familia.

— _Soy real_ —casi se hace del baño al escuchar su voz, robótica, podía decirse. Va a tener muchas más pesadillas, no puede dudarlo—. Ronald Bilius Weasley.

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —le preguntó, él dejó de dar vueltas en su triciclo.

— _Te has portado muuuuyyy mal_ —dijo él.

¿Qué? ¡No! Ha sido un buen amigo, ha dejado de tenerle envidia a Harry, se reconcilió con ellos cuando aceptó que Hermione quería a Harry; Luna le enseñó a ser amable, tolerante, no envidioso… no es malo. Suele bromear con sus sobrinos y ahijados, pero los quiere mucho. ¿Portarse mal? ¡No!

—Mentiroso —le gritó.

Cayó hacia atrás cuando el muñeco se levantó del triciclo.

—Voy a morir, voy a morir —no iba a llorar. Va a ser valiente, se enfrentó a un troll, arañas, un hombre lobo, mortífagos, Umbridge.

Ron no tuvo las fuerzas para levantarse del suelo, no cuando el muñeco, títere, se iba acercando a él. ¡Esto nunca lo habían hecho! ¡Y George no ha inventado una broma así!

— _Ronald Weasley debes aprender a no jugarle bromas con dulces a tus hijos y ahijados._

Antes de pensar con claridad, el muñeco, el triciclo y la televisión desaparecieron. Las luces se encendieron y observó a Harry con sus hijos y los suyos propios, todos vestidos de los cazadores de fantasmas se veían adorables.

—¡ESO FUE UNA MALA BROMA! —Les gritó, se llevó una mano al corazón por el susto.

Todos comenzaron a reír.

¿Bromas con dulces? ¡Maldita sea! Sí, les regaló unos chocolates que rellenó con aire porque no pudo evitar la tentación de comérselos, eran deliciosos, pero no era justo que por unos chocolates lo asustarán a morir.

—¡Feliz noche de brujas, papá!

—¡Feliz noche de brujas, tío!

Definitivamente tiene que conocer todas las películas de terror que el mundo muggle ofrece.


End file.
